College Secret
by Headless Duke
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is this college's Mr. Popular. Ivan Braginsky, on the other hand, not so much. The two had never even spoken to one another. So what happens when Ivan finds out Mr. Popular's biggest secret and now have the blonde man in the palm of his hand? Rusame (SexyBloggerAU)
1. Chapter 1

Ivan sat alone in his room waiting, just waiting, for his sweet to update his blog. It was Friday night around 11:00pm just when his favorite little Amateur Playgirl would usual update with a new sexy picture. Last night it was a beautiful picture of the little porn star's ass displayed with frilly pink panties. Now he's inching to see the next picture. Maybe today it'll be with a new toy, or a thong?

This was far too exciting! He could feel his groin starting to twitch to life when he imagined all the possible surprises.

Suddenly a small notice popped up on his laptop screen.

"_StarSpangledSexy has updated."_

He perked up with excitement and pulled open the tab then refreshed the page.

What popped up made all the blood go to his face and his cock.

His tan beauty had his wore a pair of thin white panties with his legs spread deliciously. The poor panties could barely contain his lovely, well sized and _hard _cock, or the large sized dildo that was in his oh-so tight looking ass. Precum dripped from the tip of the head leaving a wet spot on the silky looking clothe.

Ivan let out a wanting moan. He pulled off his shirt then kicked off his boxers. He let out a gasp as when he felt the cold air hit his cock. He wrapped his hand around the sensitive shaft and began to pump it furiously. Throwing his head back and letting out loud and needy moans as he stroked faster.

His tongue flopped out of his mouth as he glanced once more at the picture to keep the fantasy alive.

"_What a Horny boy." The voiced echoed in the room along with pants and moans._

_Ivan's beauty bounced on his lap, riding his cock like an absolute _pro. _He ground his hips down on Ivan's. The Russian gasped and bucked his hips upward into the tight ass. His hands squeezed tightly on the tan cheeks. The faded face smirked and rolled his hips around in a sexy manner. _

"_Fuck!" He cried out as he filled the stretched hole with his semen._

Back in reality the white fluids oozed down his hand. Ivan let out wheezing pants and reached for his inhaler. He took three deep breaths of it and placed on the bed.

"I better clean up…" He stood from the bed and pulled back on his black boxers.

He walked into his bathroom and washed his hands till they smelled of lavender soap instead of semen. He looked up at the mirror and frowned when he noticed the bungee of the boxers squeeze on his love handles.

He would never impress his Beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the short chapters, these are really just beginners to get into the feel of the characters. The next chatterer will be at least 1K. I hope ya'll like the way I write Al and Vanya. They're my babies and I am quite proud of my lovelies. **

**Oh and Thank you for all the good reviews! **

Alfred pulled off the panties and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper, then proceeded to slide the overly lubed up toy out of his anus. He pulled his laptop over and checked to see any replies. The first, as usual, was _SunflowerWarrior. _

"Who is this guy?" He asked aloud, knowing no one would answer. He pushed away the electronic and started working away on his erection.

After finishing his little problem, he pulled up one of his favorite Computer games on Steam "team Fortress 2". He picking his favorite class and started to play the night away.

The next day, not only did he sleep pass his alarm, he also slept till almost one in the afternoon. He sat up and ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

"Fuck, what time is it?" He looked around and got out of the bed. He felt a cool breeze so he knew he was naked and need clothes before going to get the mail. He had remembered this time! Now Arthur can't nag him!

He laughed smuggle to himself and went through a drawer to find some underwear. He dirtied his favorite pair last night so his pink ones would have to work for today.

Okay, yes. The great Alfred F. Jones, Womanizer, rich boy and all around jackass loved to wear panties and other lacey unmentionables. Why should chicks be the only ones who get to wear cute panties? He could wear them, too, and still look just as sexy!

Dear lord if anyone knew this he'd never live it down. He'd have to move colleges, states, fuck even the country! Nah, who was he kidding? He could never leave America! It's just too awesome. It would still be bad though.

He went to the second drawer down and grabbed some blue jeans. He pulled them up and over the lovely panties and slipped on some sandals.

Out the door he went, heading to the mailroom. He was expecting a new package from Victoria Secret, and couldn't be happier about it.

The blonde man strolled into the mail room, smile on his face. Tonight he would give his followers a wonderful surprise! Earlier that week he had purchased the sexiest undies ever! They're tight, silky, and crotchless to give them a nice view of the boys.

Alfred was the proud blogger behind the rather Tumblr famous blog: StarSpangledSexy. He had always loved to wear the sexy underwear that a woman would usually wear and one day (shortly after moving into his dorm) he decided to post a few pictures of himself. Once he got a bunch of rather encouraging replies, he found that it turned him on more him anything else. He liked the thoughts of hundreds of people looking at his body . He wanted someone to adore him like all the anons seem to do, to treat him like a princess and always make him feel attractive. Though, he doubted he'd find that someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter! **

Ivan awoke far before his alarm went off. He didn't sleep very well last night. He just couldn't get his beauty off his mind. Nights like this were common, and he knew that he would regret it during class when he would start struggling to stay awake through boring subjects like Mathematics.

He rolled over and smacked the off button. This was going to be a long day. Time for his shower, and then he'd get dressed and off to breakfast. Once the morning routine was completed, he headed to his first class of the day.

Ivan was majoring in Nuclear physics. One of his true passions was science He loved astronomy and nuclear science ever since he was a little boy looking up at the stars. Two more years of collage and he would be able to move back to Russia for the space program, but that was two years and many tests away.

He walked into class, looking tired and awkward as usual. With his favorite (Hideous) sweater on along with his thick, coke-bottle glasses and old worn-out boots, he looked like a fashion disaster. Ivan took his seat in the very back, as usual, and waited for class to start.

* * *

Alfred strolled into his mathematics class, bright and shining. He was proud to say that he had gotten their earlier then he normally would have. It was just one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Ivan watched the blonde from a distance. He had always noticed Alfred around college from the last two years of living in a dorm on campus. He liked the American more than he did most he had met since moving away from his home in Moscow. Maybe it was because he never spoke to him and just stayed happy. Honestly, Ivan didn't know nor did he really care. For some reason, Alfred looked… familiar…? It was an odd feeling. Like déjà vu.

The first class took forever to end, for both Russian and American parties, but then their professor released the small class of advanced students to go back to their regular lives. Alfred had a life, unlike Ivan, and went off to hang out with some of many friends. Ivan, on the other hand, hurried back to his dorm to avoid contact with anybody that he would happen to walk by.

Ivan struggled to unlock his door at first, but as soon as he got it opened, he was inside. He closed the door to his room and set his bags aside. He needed sleep and he needed it now. Pulling another all nighter was not the smartest thing to do. Then why did he do it? Fuck, he didn't know.

He pulled off his scarf and gently folded it and then his sweater.  
"I need to get a new sweater." He did, too. His was stained, worn out, and stretched. That means he'd have to call up his elder sister and ask if she'd make him a new one. She probably would. Katushya never really could say no to anyone, especially her baby-faced brother. The poor thing would have to hold up about another month and a half, so his sister could make and send it to him.

He fell face first into his bed, eye lids becoming far heavier than they were moments ago and fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred hurried out of the classroom and onto the courtyard. He debated in his head who to bug to hang out with him. Arthur was in mythology, Kiku was probably still in art… Gilbert! That good ol'bastard would hang out with him! Gil never failed to be a source of entertainment for Alfred. They often played video games together or played pranks on their mutual friends; College boy stuff.

On his way to Gilbert's dorm, he couldn't help but notice the large man fumbling to open his door. He had seen that kid before… Evan? Ee-vaan? Ivan! That was it. _Ivan. _Man, that sounded so Russian. Kinda hot, but the guy in which the named belonged to, wasn't. Not that anyone could really tell what he looked like. His hair was always in his eyes, his eyes hidden behind thick glasses and that weird scarf covering his mouth. Maybe without all that he'd be kinda attractive?

Once the Russian man went into the room, Alfred shrugged it off and knocked on Gilbert's door.

Goddammit! Now he couldn't stop thinking about that weird Russian dude!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter is up!**

**Oh and I'm taking request! Drop'em by and I'll fulfill the ones I can!**

"What do you want?" Yao, the college's only Librarian, asked the Russian man that was towering over him.

"I need.." Ivan trailed off, looking down at the Chinese man in front of him. "I need books on.."

"Speak up, aii-ya Ivan!" Yao exclaimed, hitting as high as he could on Ivan's chest. The poor Russian student jumped and quickly spit out what he needed to say.

"I need books on the Apollo missions!" He finally forced out, voice inches away from cracking. Yao smiled weakly and grabbed Ivan's arm, pulling him towards a book shelf.

"Here you go." The smaller man smiled, and then walked off to help someone else.

Ivan looked up at the top shelf then all the way down to the bottom. There were plenty of books! He fixed his glasses, unable to focus the lettering on the spine of a single book. He must need new glasses because this wasn't working.

"Need some help there?" A cheery voice called.

Ivan looked over to see Alfred F. Jones, standing there, well leaning on the book shelf, and smiling at him.

"Did ya hear me, bro?"

The poor Russian man didn't know what to say, his face felt hot and head felt light… almost like he was about to pass ou-

Alfred woke up with a new found determination to fix that Russian dude. It was a hero's job to help those in need and _man, _did Ivan need help. That poor guy needed a haircut, new glasses (Preferably contacts) and a new wardrobe. Not to mention a girlfriend, or boyfriend! Alfred didn't judge, he kinda liked dick, too.

He had remembered seeing Ivan always heading towards the library. First step in the plan to fix him was to befriend him! That would probably end up being the easiest part of this process. Alfred was great at making friends! All his life he had been everybody's friend and his college years were no different.

He made sure to dress in something cool: blue jeans and his Captain America tee. What's cooler than that? Just about nothing.

He hurried down to the library and strolled in. He looked around and then…

"Bingo."

There was his target, standing by the Apollo shelf, looking like he's trying to read something. Time to work his magic.

"Need some help there?" He asked, leaning up against the book shelf.

Ivan didn't respond. He kind of just stared at him, face inching closer and closer to tomato red.

"Did ya hear me?" Alfred laughed, giving his winning smile.

That was then there was a loud thug of the brick wall of a man hitting the floor.

"Fuck."

Of course, No one was actually around this early. Most students were at their dorms and in their classes. So no one was there to really freak out and call an ambulance or something. Alfred sat the guy up against the book shelf and pulled up a chair.

He knew Ivan had done this before. It was his first year in astrology and Ivan had to read a speech to the class, which ended in this same result. Poor dude… probably had social anxiety or some shit.

Ivan opened his eyes, head still spinning. What happened? Did he faint again? Yes. He did. Alfred had said something, right?

"Welcome back to earth, man!" The American laughed.

"You okay? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"Can I-I help yo-you?" Ivan stuttered.

"Yeah, You wanna hang out sometime?"

What? Did Alfred F. Jones just ask him to hang out with him? He did… He really did.

"Like, hang out at my place later tonight. Play video games?"

Ivan felt overwhelmed with happiness. Someone wanted to hang out with him! No one had ever asked him to play video games with them…

"I-I would like that… Very much!" Ivan smiled, cheeks flushing red.

"Sweet!" Alfred grinned.

"I'm in dorm 567! Come by later and let yourself in! I gotta head to class now. Seeya!"

With that Alfred headed off leaving Ivan to himself.


End file.
